


The Meaning of Life

by AnotherNormalA



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNormalA/pseuds/AnotherNormalA
Summary: Phil is visiting his parents and Dan misses him.





	

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
Honestly, what was I even doing with my life?  
Exactly.  
Nothing  
But did it even matter at the end of the day? Death was inevitable and no one cared about what I did with my life anyway.  
So I just continued lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to Fall Out Boy.  
‘Remember me for centuries…’  
This line got me thinking. Was it really that what humans were trying to achieve? Was it really that what humans should be trying to achieve? Like, was that the meaning of life? Our purpose? To be remembered?  
A wise man once said, the meaning of life was ‘to be happy and live it to the fullest’.   
Then he talked about how it probably just was to protect the hedgehogs.  
I smiled.  
That was such a Phil-thing to say.

  
And it was such a Dan-thing to lie here and think about the meaning of life whilst he was visiting his parents.  
Sighing I took my phone, opened iMessage and clicked on the first conversation with – of course – Phil.  
'Please come home asap. I started thinking about the meaning of life and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop  until you come home. Miss you ❤’  
Just a few seconds after I had send it I received his answer:  
'I’ll be home soon. Just try not to go too deep as otherwise I won’t be able to stop your existential crisis. Miss you too’  
The second I placed my phone on the bedroom drawer it vibrated again.  
Another text from Phil.  
'Greets from my mum 


End file.
